Clash: Kokuyō!
Synopsis Ōnoki escorts the captured Konoha genin and Akatsuchi, keeping them from interfering with his plans. They arrive at Iwagakure, and Ōnoki is shocked to see remnants of battles all over the village. He asks Kirara about what happened, and she instructs him to ask Kū directly. Kū says all is going smoothly according to plan, and Ōnoki questions it, asking where are the villagers and why are there Akuta roaming the streets. Kū claims the situation has changed drastically in his absence, that the Fabrications' lives already beginning to run out, and that he has secured humans from whom to harvest hearts. Boruto questions Ōnoki on what he claimed had been the Fabrications' objective. Ōnoki denounces Kū's actions as the opposite of his will, as he intends to sacrifice young lives instead of saving them. Kū shows him his deterioration, but Ōnoki orders him to release those in his custody. Kū questions Ōnoki's commitment to his own plan and his willingness to sacrifice the Fabrications, and knocks him out. The other Fabrications question his action, but Kū rationalises it as Ōnoki being temporarily not in his right mind. Kū takes Ōnoki inside, orders preparations for the transplants to begin, and allows the other Fabrications to do as they please with the genin. They briefly discuss the Fabrications' purpose and nature, and just as the Akuta are about to attack the genin, an explosive tag kunai is thrown at them, the smoke of the explosion giving them cover to escape. Shikadai calls them out and frees them, wanting to take the opportunity to leave the village while many of the Akuta are watching over captured citizens. Kokuyō catches up to them and blocks their path. Shikadai wants Boruto and Sarada to go after Mitsuki while they deal with Kokuyō. Akkun wakes up and remembers Inojin being taken, and leaves to look for him. Kirara intercepts Boruto and Sarada, who know she uses genjutsu, Sarada activates her Sharingan. Team 10 struggles against Kokuyō, and Shikadai risks himself to let the others escape. The doctor is preparing for the transplants, and Sekiei thanks Mitsuki for what he's done for them. Shikadai lures Kokuyō to a trap he had Inojin set up, hiding a source of light for after Kokuyō destroyed the ones around it, noting that as he lacks jutsu, he has no long-range attacks. Kokuyō tries forcing his way out of Shikadai's jutsu, but Chōchō lands a hit first. Kokuyō hits back, but begins to crack down and deteriorate, and wishes to see how strong his opponents really are. Akkun is getting nearer to them. Konohamaru finds the Akuta production site, and Mitsuki finds him. Shikadai wants to Chōchō to land another hit, and Inojin points out he's learned their strategy. Shikadai says there's another jutsu Inojin can use, but Inojin isn't sure it'll work on him. Shikadai says it's what they have. Shikadai uses himself as bait, and Inojin is able to take over Kokuyō's body with the Mind Body Switch Technique. Kokuyō is able to force Inojin out and dodge Chōchō's Human Bullet Tank. He moves to attack Inojin, but Akkun obstructs his vision, giving them another shot. Kokuyō destroys Akkun's mask when dealing with him, but receives a heavy hit from Chōchō. Kokuyō can't understand how humans endanger themselves to fight, and Shikadai explains they make up with other kinds of strength, such as strength of heart. Kokuyō denies having such strength as he lacks a heart, but Shikadai points out Inojin was able to take him over. Kokuyō ponders it as he dies. Akkun manages to say Inojin's name before perishing. Inojin tries to downplay Akkun's death while crying. Kirara has paralysed Boruto and Sarada with her genjutsu, intending on playing with them. Credits